


Sheratober prompts <3

by Elenagoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, This is my first fic lol, catradora, sheratober!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenagoo/pseuds/Elenagoo
Summary: Sheratober prompt 1: cute catraBasically a fic post war!! It's very fluffy and wholesome.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw like I said in the tags, my first fic ever so this is probably super shitty but I still wanted to do this lol JKLDJALKERJKLA pls be nice <3 ok enjoy!! Sidenote I had no idea how to format this so that's probably awful too LKJALEKRJLK

Today was the morning after one of the many nights in which Catra and Adora stayed up all night, watching movies and arguing over silly pop culture topics. They had so much fun, but Catra had forgotten they were supposed to go to Lunarium in the early morning. She-ra was supposed to be there, to help out repair the town from the war and they were all gonna be in her company. So when Catra woke up, there was no sign of Adora.  
However, there was a note next to her. 

“Hey catra! I didn’t want to wake you up, so I left. I’ll be back soon! I also made you some breakfast before leaving. Don’t miss me too much <3” - the note stated  
Catra smiled at this note and went to eat breakfast.  
“I shouldn’t be sad. I’ll be fine, she’ll be right back.”- Catra thought 

She decided to distract herself from any negative thoughts she might have. Through being with Adora and with this new life, she was learning little by litle how to overcome those negative thoughts. Distractions one of her main ways to overcome them and one of her favorite distractions was reading.  
There was this new book she was into and she hadn’t had the time to read it in a while, so she decided to take the time to do so. 

However, there was a problem. 

The main character, the hero of the story, couldn’t stop reminding her of Adora. She sighed and went to their room.  
“Stupid, beautiful, Adora…” She mumbled under her breath, while opening the door. Then something fell. She noticed it before when going to eat breakfast and she was going to put it somewhere else, but forgot to do so. It was Adora’s jacket, which she supposed Adora forgot when leaving.  
It was so pretty, a bright red, kind of like Adora herself. She decided to put it on and went to look at the mirror. 

“I feel so ridiculous with it, Adora can wear it better. But It’s so comfortable… no wonder she wears it so often.” - Catra thought  
It even smelled like Adora. 

Catra felt so embarrassed. Could she really not survive 5 seconds without Adora? Yeah, she knew the answer to that. She can’t.  
Catra decided to try and distract herself once again. She decided to try and cook something for them. I mean, Adora just made her some breakfast, she should do the same.  
She went to the kitchen and found a a recipe book. She was able to find a simple enough recipe to make and she hoped to not mess it up, I mean, how hard could it be?  
By the end, she didn’t have that much trouble with making the food, but they were just omelettes. She hoped they still liked them though.  
Right when she was setting up the table, she heard the door. 

“It must be them!”- She thought being happier than what she would admit  
The door opened and it was in fact the best friend squad.  
“Hey guys, I made some food so hurry up.” - Catra said, sheepily  
“Wow okay and where are my kisses?”- Adora said back  
“Hey!!” This got Catra embarrassed, but she gave her a kiss in the cheek  
“That’s my girl”- Adora said with a smile  
“Lovebirds!! Please stop flirting and let’s go eat, Bow and I are kinda hungry” - Glimmer said, in a teasing tone  
They all went to eat, laughing.  
"This omelette is so good! Wait, Catra did you make it?"- Glimmer asked  
"Yeah, it was easier than what I thought."- Catra admitted  
Adora gave Catra a hug  
"Thanks Catra" - she stated, with a smile  
And then, Adora noticed something.  
“Hold on Catra, Is that my jacket?”- Adora asked with a smirk  
Catra shrieked  
“Yeah..I forgot I was wearing it. Was bored so I put it on”- She said blushing.  
“You missed me that much?”- Adora put her hand over Catra’s  
Catra could not look at her  
“Maybe”- Catra said, blushing even more than before 

“GET A ROOM” - Glimmer and Bow said in unison  
They were all laughing again.  
Catra felt peace inside her during that moment. In that moment that she was safe and where she was meant to be. She knew that no matter what her mind might think sometimes, they wouldn’t leave her.


	2. Coffee au!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheratober day 2: coffee shop au 
> 
> Some catradora coffee shop au fluff! It's also a modern au :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day!!  
>  I listened to the lofi hip hop livestream (Ya'll know the one) Because I feel as if that's the atmosphere you have in coffee shops. It's warm, calm and cozy. I recommend doing so too while reading :) (if anyone ever reads it klajelrj)

Saying that Adora was exhausted, was an understatement. She just had so many classes and STILL had so much to do. Sometimes she wishes she could just give up, but she knows she won’t do that. Helping others is something she truly desperately wants to achieve and for that, she must work hard. So now, she was headed to a starbucks near the campus she was at. She had never gone, since she never really needed coffee, but this time, she knew it was necessary. 

When arriving to the shop, she noticed the big line and grunted.   
“Can nothing go my way today?”- She thought, putting herself in the line  
Finally, it was her turn. 

“Holy shit”- She said, out loud without realizing.   
“Is something the matter?” The barista said, with a smooth voice.   
Adora never believed in love at first sight, but she might now. The woman in front of her was the most beautiful people she had seen.   
“U-UM I’m so sorry I just had such a day and I can’t think straight” - She said, blushing as if she was a tomato   
“Not being able to think straight is an understatement right now” - Adora thought   
The barista smirked.   
“Well, madam, what would you like to order?” - The barista said with a smirk   
“MADAM?”- Adora could not stop thinking about everything this woman was telling her, every detail of the conversation went right to her head   
“I..”- Adora took a deep breath   
“I’d like to order an iced coffee, large, please.”- She said, trying not to stumble over her words   
“Okay great!. By the way love, what’s your name?” - The barista said, seemingly unfazed from the whole situation   
“Adore. I mean, Adora”- Adora said, dying inside   
“Okay, your order will be right there” - She said, winking.   
“Did she just wink at me? No, it’s probably not true. It’s just my imagination”- Adora thought   
Once the barista gave her the iced coffee, their hands touched accidentally, making Adora yelp.  
“Omg, I am so sorry, that was totally my fault”- Adora said, now more calm than before.   
“It’s no issue love, I hope you enjoy your coffee” - The woman said, with a smile on her face   
Once she sat down and cursed at herself for thinking that she was acting like an idiot in front of a really pretty girl, she realized there was something on her coffee. 

Adora thought she was imagining what she just read. 

“Hey Adora, the name’s Catra. Here’s my number <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and that it wasn't too cringey <3


	3. Catradora 2nd kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's for day 4! I'm excited for this one. Literally pure fluff because I'm too scared to write angst and hurt them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing day 3 for the rebel swap au if anyone was expecting it, I didn't really have any ideas for it :( I'll try to do all of them but with some, I just get blocked.

The best friend squad were finally about to be headed out to a road trip. They were all so excited and joyous. Finally, something they can all do for fun. After all that time of pure anguish, to just relax felt fake, but amazing. 

However, Catra started overthinking, as she sometimes does.  
“Do I even deserve to have this happiness? Is this really meant for me” - She thought. Her mind going to these dark places made her feel angry at herself.  
“I should be feeling grateful that I have this opportunity, instead of making myself go into self pity” - she thought and sighed heavily 

“Catra, is something wrong?” - Adora asked, with a worried expression  
Catra was so into her thoughts that she almost forgot Adora was right there.  
She was about to lie and say she was fine, but then thought for a minute. Lying won’t get her anywhere. She needed to be honest with her, even if it was somewhat embarrassing for her to be vulnerable.  
“I’m just very happy right now. And I thought that would feel great, but I just feel guilty. Do I really deserve to feel this happiness after everything that happened? Is me questioning it just me wanting self pity?” - Catra said, not being able to look towards her girlfriend.  
Adora was shocked

Adora put her hand on Catra’s cheek  
“Baby, look at me. The fact that you’re being honest with me is already an incredible step forward. We both did a lot of things that we regret, but that’s okay. We can’t dwell on that. We should focus on the future. The fact that you might have messed up in the past doesn’t mean you’re not deserving of love and happiness okay?” - Adora said in her kind voice  
“You always know the right thing to say” - Catra said, calming down and smiling sweetely at her 

Adora then kissed her. It was a short yet sweet kiss that made Catra realize how loved she was.  
“Cmon, let’s get our stuff and go. We shouldn’t leave the others waiting! We are going to have so much fun, just you wait and see!!” Adora said holding hands with Catra  
“Yeah, you’re right” - Catra said, happily, heading to where Adora was

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed this fic!! I tried my best. Probably going to do most of the prompts of sheratober. I recommend all of u to join!!


End file.
